


Birthday traditions

by kate_fy



Series: Frozen One Shots [7]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, One Shot, Sibling Love, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_fy/pseuds/kate_fy
Summary: It's Elsa's first birthday with Anna and the latter doesn't know what to do. She enlists some people to help her.Post Frozen.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: Frozen One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644952
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Birthday traditions

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts forever. So here it is.

The  Jule bell not only marked the beginning of holidays in  Arendelle but also something Anna was incredible eager to plan; Elsa’s 22 nd Birthday. Her excitement only increased when Elsa asked for her help to work out details to make this first holidays the best in forever, make up for the time they had been absent, the guilt in Elsa’s heart readable in her blue icy orbs. Anna couldn’t refuse, she would never refuse, and now she was overwhelmed planning the after-party she had suggested and Elsa's perfect birthday, which she knew nothing about. 

‘’Your highness?’’ Gerda’s warm voice snapped her out of her trance, making her jump in her spot. She was sitting on a stool in the kitchen, an empty mug once filled with hot chocolate in her hand. ‘’You called for me?’’ 

‘’Oh yes!’’ The always hyperactive girl jumped, grabbing Gerda’s arm and forcing her to sit next to her. The action prompted the old woman to let out a soft laugh at the young girl’s antics, nothing she wasn’t used to. Nothing Anna hadn’t done before. ‘’I want to surprise Elsa but I hit a dead end, I would say. Well, not really a dead end since I haven’t even started. It’s just, I don’t know where to begin!’’ 

The red-head threw her arms in the air and in the process, the empty cup to the floor. Pieces of porcelain flew everywhere and Anna just closed her eyes, cringing. ‘’My lord!’’ Gerda exclaimed, getting up and grabbing the bigger pieces, putting them aside and calling one of the maids in charge of the kitchen to clean the rest. ‘’My lady, you can open your eyes’’ 

And Anna did so, her cheeks red with embarrassment. She wasn’t a child anymore and it had been a few months since the last time she had done something this clumsy, she was trying to control herself for the sake of her sister’s mind. ‘’Sorry, I just got way too excited’’ 

‘’It’s okay, dear. No need to apologize, reminds me of the young Anna that used to roam the halls looking for chocolate’’ The woman replied and they shared a laugh, settling in a comfortable talk. 

Gerda had always been one of the closest staff members. Ever since she could remember, the woman had been there for her, for every important moment, good or bad. If she was missing her sister, if she needed a shoulder to cry on. Or if Mother needed someone to talk to, she remembered Gerda being there for her too. A trustworthy member of the family. And Elsa was personally incredibly fond of the woman in a way Anna was still yet to understand why. 

‘’Okay, the thing I was trying to explain before was that it’ll be Elsa’s birthday in a few days’’ She said, a little calmer. Gerda nodded, aware of the topic she was bringing to the table. ‘’I want to make something special for her. She did all those wonderful things for me that I absolutely loved, and I want to do the same for her’’ 

‘’But?’’ Gerda tentatively asked, sensing the distress in the young princess. 

‘’I don’t know what she likes, what she doesn’t like. Every time I try to ask her about, she just brushes it aside! And I don’t know how am I supposed to plan for something this way! I’m asking for your help here, how were her birthdays before?’’ 

She watched the woman’s gaze lower and land in Anna’s folded hands. The silence in the room lingered for too long, the growing ache in the red-head's heart telling her something she couldn’t decipher. ‘’Her Majesty never celebrated her birthday’’ 

Hearing the words leave  Gerda ’s mouth felt worse than being froze to death. A stab in the heart powerful enough to cause phantom pain in a wounded soul. ‘’Never?’’ She asked, her voice low and soft, a tint of uncertainty in it. 

‘’No, not after the gates were closed. She refused to celebrate without you yet she wouldn’t allow you to be near her, fearing she might hurt you’’ 

Anna felt her eyes stinging with tears as they made their way down her flushed cheeks. ‘’At least Mother and Father celebrated with her, right?’’ 

But Gerda shook her head. The last glim of hope was taken away from Anna and in the mist of all the utter sadness and despair, she felt anger rising. ‘’No. At first, they would try being there for her even if that meant staying away in a corner of the room. But then she was too afraid of hurting them, she pushed them away and I guess they stopped trying’’ 

A loud uncontainable sob escaped the young girl’s mouth, her hand trying to cover it and hold in every emotion, but it was impossible. The bright burning image of a blonde little girl sitting alone in her birthday was painful enough to send Anna’s emotions spiraling out of control. 

Gerda stretched her arms, embracing the girl and holding her together. The only way she was certain Anna would not fall apart. If there was something Gerda wished she could take away from her girls, would be that, the pain of solitude. The pain of their isolated childhood and past, but she couldn’t shield them from this. She had held many lies and she vowed herself she would never do that again. 

‘’Every December 22 nd  Kai and I would sneak into her room in the night, right before leaving our shifts. We would take her a piece of her favorite chocolate cake with some berries we had picked from the market, those were the hardest to get but would always put a smile on her little face. We would wish her a happy birthday and let her make a wish, blow the candle and eat the cake. Sometimes Kai would give her some gifts, other times he would tell her stories. We would stay with her until she would fall asleep and then we would leave’’ Gerda recalled, still holding Anna tight in her arms. Tears were falling from the woman’s face remembering the tough life her oldest girl had lived. 

‘’Every year?’’ Anna shyly asked. 

‘’Every year. It’s a tradition we treasure in our hearts dearly. At first, she was afraid, she would ask us to leave but we would refuse. As time went by, we knew she was eagerly waiting for us. I have never seen ice forming in the walls nor snow falling from the roof in all the years we went there. And that was all the reward we needed’’ 

Anna smiled fondly, tears still falling down her face. The anger that had threatened to grow in her, had somehow dissipated and turned into love and gratefulness. She was incredibly grateful that while she had grown feeling lonely and abandoned by her sister, Elsa wasn’t completely isolated and alone. She had people watching over her, caring for her and loving her, being present when Anna was unable to provide all those things. 

‘’Thank you’’ She muttered, hugging the woman tightly, snuggling her closer. 

Gerda chuckled. ‘’For what, dear?’’ 

‘’Being there for her’’ 

The following days were a hustle, between the  Jule Bell celebration, the Olaf search and everything in between, Anna was tired. And without knowing, it was Elsa’s birthday and she had not planned a thing. 

As if her lack of  planification wasn’t punishment enough, Elsa was stuck in meetings and royal duties the whole day. Schedule packed to the top, as if she purposely tried to avoid any reminder of what the day meant.

‘’She’s trying to avoid me, isn’t she?’’ Anna asked Kai, who had just left the council chamber looking somber. 

The man smiled, placing a hand on the young girl’s shoulder and motioning her to follow him. Something not unusual in the dynamic they formed. Anna was the active child, full of energy and always ready for anything. But like any human, she wasn’t all the time energetic and Kai knew well what to do when the young princess was feeling down. 

‘’Her Majesty is not avoiding you, my lady’’ He spoke, his hands carefully returning to his back. ‘’But she asked me to keep her schedule like any other day. Her Royal duties are above everything else’’ 

‘’I know, but it’s her birthday! Shouldn’t the council members know that?!’’  S he retorted, exasperated. Her patience was being tested greatly by her sister, for the first time. 

Kai nodded calmly. ‘’Yes, they’re aware. But Her Majesty doesn’t want this day to change anything’’ 

Anna sighed loudly, crossing her arms in her chest. ‘’When is the  _ Queen’s _ day over? And when is my  _ sister _ Elsa’s day starting?’’ She asked, making Kai smile. 

‘’The last meeting Her Majesty has is right before dinner. After that, she’s free to spend her night with you. That she made clear’’ 

Anna smiled, her eyes lighting up with what appeared to be the biggest and smartest idea. She sprinted out of the room, not bothering to say goodbye to the man who was rooted to his spot in utter shock. The princess behavior wasn’t something they weren’t accustomed to witness but it was still amusing. 

The red-haired made her way to the kitchen, spoke to the Chef about her idea of making the Queen favorites for dinner and left. The least she could do was to decorate the place and make sure everyone was there. And by everyone she meant Olaf, Kristoff, Kai and Gerda. 

The look on Elsa’s face was brand-new, filled with surprised and happiness. Her sister’s smile growing bigger and bigger with each plate presented in front of her. And Anna was happy too, seeing her sister genuinely enjoying herself the way she deserved it. 

There wasn’t cake, nor did they sing anything. She had that saved up for the two people she knew held the most important tradition of the day. And didn’t want to miss it. So, when the nighttime arrived, she invited herself to Elsa’s bedroom. 

‘’I’m sleeping here, you know’’ Anna said the minute she had set foot in the room. And Elsa smiled, patting the empty space in her bed and resuming her reading. 

Elsa was focused on a thick and big book, her eyes moving along the lines. Often a frown would settle in her face, followed by a soft nod. Anna smiled at her sister, to think the now Queen used to be a shy, scared little girl, too afraid to show the world her true amazing nature. The young girl gulped, trying to blink away the tears at the thought of her sister spending all her childhood alone and confined in a room. 

A soft knock snapped the redhead out of her own trail of thoughts and she watched Elsa’s gaze travel from the book to the door. A new light shining and glimmering in the blue orbs. Anna’s heart skipped a beat, this was something new she was about to witness and her heart was about to explode with the expectation. 

The door opened, Gerda’s head peaking in. ‘’Your Majesty?’’ She asked, before stepping in fully. She was carrying a few boxes decorated with blue wrapper and white bow. Anna smiled. Kai followed her, carrying a plate with a medium size chocolate cake, decorated with different types of berries. A single candle on top of it, lightened up. 

Anna looked up at Elsa, who had closed the book and put it aside. A big smile was plastered on her face, her hands gripping the blanket. 

‘’Happy birthday, Elsie’’ Gerda said, sitting on the bed in front of her. The woman caressed her face, leaning to leave a soft kiss in her forehead. Elsa smiled; her eyes closed to let herself feel every second. 

Kai approached with the cake. ‘’Make a wish, dear’’ 

And Elsa closed her eyes again, a peaceful look that fit her so well but looked foreign. Anna wished for her sister to feel this peaceful forever. The blonde girl blew the candle, a smile making an appearance in each of their faces. Kai placed the cake in the nightstand and opened his arms to embrace the girl, an action that looked so natural to them but that Anna had never witnessed in broad light. 

To be able to observe this moment, to be given the chance to do so was something she was extremely grateful. For she was not only seeing Elsa’s hidden vulnerable side but also this paternal side of both Gerda and Kai. The dynamic of a trio that looked like family. And somehow Anna didn’t feel angry or jealous, she felt okay. Elsa had a family supporting her, she always had, it just happened that it wasn’t her family, nor her parents. And that was okay. It was time for Anna to step up to a role they had snatched from her; to love her sister and show her how much she had loved her all those years despite not being there present. Just like she knew Elsa loved her. Because a sisterly bond knows no boundaries. 

And the only thought in Anna’s mind was that at least once a year Elsa was hugged, loved and forced to believe that she was  _ enough _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for Gerda and Kai being the parent figures in Elsa's life. I'm sorry but Agnarr and Iduna kinda sucked lol Sorry, Anna but they were slightly better parents to you, but not to my girl Els. It's time for you to be as angry as us.  
> If only Disney would acknowledge the awful parenting and give the girls a chance to face the repercussions of that, instead of just being okay with it. But oh well.


End file.
